Movie Quote Generator
by RubyDust
Summary: “Well it’s this random website that Demy found when randomly surfing. All you need to do is type in a word-” “Any word!” “-And hey presto, you get famous movie quotes inserted with that word.”


**Authoress's Note:** Ok, I was bored. That's the only point to this story, to entertain my sad pathetic little life. Enjoy! xD

**Disclaimer:** -sighs- This is so depressing. Clearly, if anyone knows me then they also know that I am and forever shall be too poor to even dream about owning those sexy Kingdom Hearts boys.

**Warnings:** Near the end it gets a bit…playful. You no like, YOU NO READ!!

"E.T phone Axel!1"

"Nah, nah. Here's a better one. Lions and tigers and Axel, oh my!2"

"How 'bout this one? Huston, we have an Axel.3"

"I believe I found the mother of all quotes. Oh, what sad times are these when passing ruffians can say 'Axel' at will to old ladies.4 Classic Python right there my friend! Clearly 'Axel' is a much more horrid word than 'Ni' ever will be."

"Or 'Nu'."

"What the hell are you guys doing to my name?!"

The two teenagers twirled around from their spots at the computer to look up the flaming redhead. 'Guilty' looks passed through both pairs of blue eyes, with each shade as opposite on the scale from each other.

"Hey Axel man…" The lighter shade's owner started hesitantly. "How's it going?"

Axel just stared down at Demyx with a 'WTF' look, and turned to look at Sora; into his deep pools of innocence Axel knew were just a ruse to fool all who looked upon them. Heck, he had been Riku's roommate for almost a year now, and he knew that little innocent looking brunette could well and truly dominate. Thank goodness Riku had finally decided to move in with Sora and Axel relished the thought that he'd finally be able to sleep soon.

"Get rid of that damned innocent look that everyone knows is pure lies and tell me what the fuck you two geeks have been sniggering about over at this computer?"

Finally actually looking at the screen the redhead raised his eyebrow.

"Movie Quote Generator?"

Quickly catching onto something other than Axel scolding the two of them, the sandy blonde and spiky brunette jumped into action.

"Well it's this random website that Demy found when randomly surfing. All you need to do is type in a word-"

"Any word!"

"-And hey presto, you get famous movie quotes inserted with that word."

"Take this one for example man. 'I'm going to make him an Axel he can't refuse.'5 See? The original word was offer, but then they switched it with…uh…Axel…."

The sandy blonde trailed off and swallowed nervously as he watched the irritated face of his redhead friend slowly grow more and more to match his hair.

"Axel! Why did it have to be Axel?6"

"Actually yeah, that's another quote on here. Good job Axe."

Sora instantly felt two pairs of eyes zone onto him; one extremely irritated, the other half in awe, half in fear. Smiling cutely up at the firey green eyes staring down at him, the brunette shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame us. Rox was the one who told us about it. That's actually the first quote that he found."

Knowing he had said the magic word, Sora watched grinning as he saw the redhead's face instantly relax and straighten up hopefully.

"Really? He, he said that?"

Nodding so quick his head almost fell off, Demyx shoved himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all true. Every word. Got this random link from Rox. Said it was a crack-up website that I had to go to. Also had to use your name. Don't know why, but apparently it's better that way. Also…I, uh, wasn't exactly…meant to tell…you…" Demyx trailed off once again, looking down guiltily, remembering the last instruction. "Uh, oh…Rox is gonna kill me…"

"Well you got that much right Demyx."

All three turned to stare at the new voice; it's owners blue eyes blazing. Blue eyes that were exactly the same as Sora's in everyway, except for a cold fierceness instead of deceptive innocence. Demyx's small 'eep' was the only sound the four teens heard before a loud bang and the blonde leapt from his chair, knocking it and him both down to the floor in the process, scrambling to get up in a frenzied panic then sprinting towards and out the front door of the apartment, sprinting as if his life depended on it. Twin pairs of crystal blue eyes and one pair of firey green eyes watched this spectacle unmoving in any way or form.

"So…" Roxas spoke up turning to look at his brother, an evil glint in his eye. "You too huh?"

Sora instantly took the hint and got out of the apartment as quickly as he could, mumbling some incoherent nonsense that went something like, "Yeah well I should be going now. Meeting up with Riku for dinner and all so wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Yeah…" (Of course he was nothing compared to Demyx, but come on, that blonde was scared shitless. It **was** an angry Roxas he faced.)

Green eyes met blue as the two left over heard the small 'click' of the door shutting behind the departing brunette. Axel raised his eyebrow.

"And what was all that about then?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and shrugged walking over and sitting down at the computer. All done with a very obvious swing of the younger teens hips that Axel was quick to notice. The tall redhead turned around, standing directly behind the blonde's chair and leaned forward over his shoulder. He rested one hand on the back of the chair, the other flat against the desktop barely inches away from Roxas's, his chin almost balancing on the blonde's shoulder.

"Now, are you sure about that? Because from my vantage point I saw a very well planned event. One that required much manipulation and a skill to strike fear into the hearts of others. Now where on earth would I find someone with the ability to plan and carry out this event? Oh, would you look at that, I've found him."

"Oh yeah," Roxas drawled back, lazily continuing to look through the quotes Sora and Demyx had found. "Well I'm not the one who begged and moaned on the phone last night, complaining about how long it's been. Not that I would ever plan something using the most dim-witted website in the world just to please you Axel."

"Hey! I did not beg and moan thank you very much."

Roxas snorted in response.

"Anyway, the only reason I would ever moan is because…I find your lack of Axel disturbing.7"

Roxas turned to look up at the smug grin plastered onto the older teen's face.

"You're sad you know that. Mooching off the densest website ever. I was surprised it worked so well even with those idiots."

"Is not dense…."

"Yeah, whatever. You're still sad. But since we've got this little theme going…why are you wearing that stupid Axel-suit?8 No? How about this. Oh, no, it wasn't the airplanes. It was Axel killed the beast.9"

Choosing to blatantly ignore his blonde prey in front of him, Axel decided to instead start lightly placing kisses up his neck, before intensifying his need and started to bite down onto the soft skin of the young teen, earning small gasps and moans out of him.

"No, _-sharp intake of breath-_ you're right. You're the beast yourself. _Mmm._ How about this? _Ah!_ I feel the need – the need for Axel.10 An Axel shaken, _-gasp-_ not stirred.11"

"Better…" Axel's husky voice breathed into Roxas's sensitive ears, causing him to shiver with anticipation.

"Here's one. The perfect one." Snaking out and grabbing Axel's wrists, Roxas tightly wrapped them around his torso, his head becoming dizzy with desire as those hands found their way under his top and up his bare chest. Throwing his head back against Axel's shoulder in pleasure, and drowning his fingers through the firey spikes, urging the other on, Roxas smirked.

"I have a head for business, and an Axel for sin.12"

"Damn straight." Axel growled, capturing the blonde's lips with his own, dragging him to stand and clumsily draw him over to fall back on the couch. Instantly straddling the blonde, Axel was directly aroused as Roxas ground their hips together, digging in nails into his back like no tomorrow. Meeting his lips with Roxas's ears again, and in between scraping his teeth over the lobe, Axel whispered lustfully, "My turn. Say hello to my little Axel…13"

**Authoress's Note:** -giggles- I turned Sora into a masochist. Or a sex whore. Who really cares. We all know that kid acts WAY too innocent for it to be real. I bet Riku's not complaining… xD Now, for which movies the quotes actually came from:

E.T

The Wizard of Oz

Apollo 13

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

The Godfather

Raiders of the Lost Ark

Star Wars: A New Hope

Donnie Darko

King Kong

Top Gun

Goldfinger

Working Girl

Scarface

Did you get them all? A cookie for whoever did! Hehe! Cookies!! Cookies also for those who look down to the left and see the pretty purple button and push it…


End file.
